Robin (Arkhamverse)
Tim Drake was in the audience the night the Flying Graysons were murdered, where he witnessed Batman leap to the scene. Inspired by Batman's heroics, Tim closely followed the chronicles of Batman and Robin. Eventually deducing their secret identities using self-taught detective skills, Tim convinced Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson - now Nightwing - that a new Robin was needed in the the never-ending battle for justice. Tested by the Dark Knight himself with a grueling training regimen, Tim earned the right to become Robin, and has since lived up to the name. Involvement Batman: Arkham City Lockdown In Batman: Arkham City Lockdown, Robin was hypnotized and put under the control of Poison Ivy to take down Batman. Trapped within his own body, the mind-controlled Tim is forced to fight for Poison Ivy. During the resulting battle, Robin is defeated and sprayed with an antidote that knocks him out. Batman: Arkham City After his mentor's horrific night at Arkham Asylum, Robin alongside Alfred continued to help with uncovering dirt on Hugo Strange, although Batman said it was too late knowing that Strange probably had a back up plan. Tim also entered Arkham City himself a couple of times. The first time he ended up jumping into a fight with Harley Quinn after seeing them jump some inmates for their meds. After easily defeating her henchmen, he faced off against Harley and easily defeated her, then quickly rushed back to the Batcave thinking that no one noticed. After surfacing to the manor, Bruce asked him about his patrol to which Tim nodded and said everything was good, only for Bruce to throw his shuriken on the table and while he told him to be more careful where he left them. Not wanting Strange's men to bust down their door, he implied that he should keep going. Later, while Batman was on a stake-out mission in Arkham City, Robin posed as a street crook to investigate a new fight club in the prison. After seeing how all the other criminals set up their base of operations, he was quickly approached and attacked by some crooks who he defeated and interrogated pointing to the Pinkly National Museum. After entering and exploring the museum's attractions, he was knocked out by Sickle. Later, after awakening, Penguin revealed himself and claims that they are in a fight to the death and whoever wins will join his gang. The battle starts and Robin notices that most of the inmates are brawlers with no previous experience. As the fight continues, Penguin decides to speed things up by adding a Titan henchman. After slaughtering the remaining contestants, the TITAN henchman turns his eye on Robin, who he brutally beats and nearly chokes to death, only to be saved by Bane who had come to gather the Penguin's TITAN formula. Tim then quickly escaped back at the manor while Alfred tended to Tim's wounds. Alfred warned him to keep his exploits to a minimum. As Batman is looking for Ra's al Ghul by following one of his Assassin's blood trails, he is ambushed by three of the Assassins. Just as things are looking dire for Batman, Robin whistles, catching the Assassins off-guard and flooring them with a few quick swipes of his staff. The lead Assassin, who has a sword at Batman's throat, tells him to get Robin to stand down, even though Robin says he can take her. As the Assassins vanish, Batman chastises Robin for getting involved, insisting he had it under control. He then asks why Alfred sent him, to which Robin explains that he was worried about him. Robin then gives Batman the Line Launcher as he is given a vial of Batman's Titan-infected blood. He goes to the rooftop and leaps off. Later in Wonder City, you can hear Robin via the comm network. He says that the Titan-blood could be in at least 2000 people by the morning, with the first fatalities expected soon after. After Protocol 10 was stopped, Robin goes back in to Arkham City to look in to Black Mask activity. He then found out he was trying escape again so he stopped his thugs and Mr. Hammer in his factory and train, then destroyed the control box controlling the train, stopping Black Mask and his plans. Harley Quinn's Revenge Shortly after the events of Arkham City, Robin was told by Oracle that Batman went missing two days earlier in Arkham City attempting to foil a revenge plot from Harley Quinn. After infiltrating Batman's last known location, Robin quickly encounters Harley's thugs. After dispatching them, Robin discovers Batman's belt. Continuing his search, Robin encounters a giant Joker Statue, made of scrap metal holding a bubble with Batman meditating inside. After examining the device, Robin learns that the bubble is quickly running out of oxygen and learns that Harley Quinn has the only override to release the ball. Robin encounters Harley and several more of her thugs in a dry dock not far away, along with several cops whom were taken hostage. After dispatching the thugs and Harley and saving the cops, Robin returns to Batman's prison and is attacked by several waves of thugs, including one Titan thug. After beating all of the thugs into submission, even the Titan henchmen, Robin frees Batman and returns his belt. Harley then reveals on the speakers that she has planted bombs in the building. Batman orders Robin to get the cops to safety and he will deal with the bombs. After successfully defusing the bombs, Batman encounters Harley and several Guardians of Wonder City painted to look like Joker. After destroying the robots, Harley reveals the Giant Joker Scrap Statue was housing a large bomb and was going to go off any second. After escaping with Harley, Batman can't find Robin and franticly asks Gordon, whom was outside Harley's hideout; If he has seen Robin, to which Gordon thought he was with Batman. Fearing Robin was killed in the blast, Batman let's his guard down and begins to mourn. Harley pulls a knife and prepares to kill Batman, however she is stopped by Robin, who not only survived the blast but managed to rescue all of the officers. Realizing Robin is safe (and secrectly hiding his relief that his adopted son is okay), Batman tells Robin he is done here and leaves the area. Gordon asks Robin if he is ok, Robin tells Gordon that he will be fine, but in reality knows that Batman is not fine as a worried expression appears on his face. Batman: Arkham Knight Batman has Tim working on a cure for the "Joker Disease" and monitoring the ones who have symptoms. During the night Harley Quinn attacks the Quarantine zone to free the new Jokers, with Robin successfully holding them off until Batman arrives and together they clear the area. Together Batman and Robin take down the Joker clones and Harley, however before any of them can be locked back up, Henry Adams, the one Joker victim whom was believed to be immune to the disease, begins to show the symptoms and murders the other three before killing himself. Robin locks Harley in one of the quarantine chambers and realizes that Batman is the final Joker and appears to throw Batman into one of the chambers and appears to take over the fight for Batman. However Joker appears in Batman's head and makes Batman watch Jason Todd's "death." When Batman snaps back to reality he is standing in front of the chamber with Robin still present asking him to get in. Instead Batman realizes what he needs to do and throws Tim inside and tells him he is safe in there and that he doesn't want to lose anyone else and informs him of Oracle's supposed death, which devastates Tim, who then rejects Batman and screams at him to stay away from him. Scarecrow takes the opportunity to capture him after Batman leaves, keeping Tim and Commissioner Gordon hostage in Arkham Asylum. Upon learning Tim was taken, Batman decides to surrender to Scarecrow in order to save him and Gordon. After capturing Batman, Scarecrow orders Gordon to unmask him for the whole world to see. When he refuses, Scarecrow shoots Tim in the abdomen and threatens to shoot to kill should Gordon not comply. Bruce is unmasked and humiliated, but, just as Scarecrow prepares to kill him, Jason Todd arrives and rescues his mentor, allowing him to defeat Scarecrow once and for all. Bruce and Gordon tend to Tim, with the latter saying he will be fine. Bruce asks Gordon to take care of Tim and the others when he's gone. In the future, following the Knightfall protocol removing Batman and as such the Robin position, it is revealed that Tim is to marry Barbara Gordon. Allies *Oracle *Alfred *James Gordon *Nightwing Enemies *Joker *Harley Quinn *Black Mask *Penguin *Bane *Poison Ivy *Scarecrow *Red Hood *Arkham Knight Appearances *Batman: Arkham City Lockdown *Batman: Arkham City **Harley Quinn's Revenge *Batman: Arkham Knight Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Category:Alive Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Category:Batman: Arkham City Lockdown Category:Batman: Arkham Knight Category:Martial Artists Category:Students